leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turret
A Turret, also called a Tower, is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. In order for a Champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies’ territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets do heavy damage to enemy units. Attack Prioritization Turrets will continue to attack their current target until the target dies, leaves attack range, or becomes untargetable due to abilities or items. If an enemy champion within range deals damage to an allied champion (including via damage over time or a pet), the turret will change targets to that enemy champion unless the turret is already targeting another enemy champion. When the current target is lost for whatever reason, the turret will select a new target—whichever of the following, in order, is found in range first: # The closest targetable Trap (i.e. , heimer's mechanical turrets). # The closest enemy Pet (i.e. , , , , , , , , or ). # The closest enemy Siege Minion, Promoted Minion, or Super Minion. # The closest enemy Melee Minion. # The closest enemy Caster Minion. # The closest enemy Champion. Damage Turrets do more damage with each successive hit against a champion, starting at 105%, then to 125%, 150%, 175%, 200%, and up to a maximum of 225% on the sixth hit and beyond. Turrets have 30% armor penetration, and deal 80% damage to siege minions and super minions. Abilities that deal bonus damage to turrets * Attack modifiers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * AoE ** ** Items that deal bonus damage to turrets * * * * Abilities that are affected when attacking the turret These abilities are affected when attacking the turret but do not deal extra damage: * Stacking effect ** ** ** ** ** * Heal ** ** ** ** Abilities that do not deal bonus damage to turrets * and * * * * * * * * * It should be noted, however, that some of these abilities reset the champion's autoattack animation, and while the ability itself does not deal bonus damage to the turret, activating it right after an attack will allow for a double strike, taking the turret down faster. Abilities that are not affected when attacking turrets No stacking effect * * * * * * * * No heal * * No proc * Notes * Critical strikes will register against turrets. However, they are not affected by them, and no bonus damage will be incurred. * Turrets have 1095 sight range and 775 attack range. * When a turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains experience and 150 gold. Last-hitting a turret does not grant extra gold to the champion. ** Exceptions: grants 2 gold to a champion who last-hits a turret. and also apply. * Turrets count as terrain. Any abilities that interact with terrain can trigger their effects using them, namely the stuns from and . will also drag him to turrets. * Damage to a turret is based on your base attack damage plus the higher of your bonus attack damage or 40% of your ability powerRelease Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com. It is not affected by any kind of armor or magic penetrationlast whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forums Frequently Asked Questions on LoL forums. * Turrets lose 150 armor and magic resistance when enemy minions are within its sight (this makes backdooring less effective than conventional pushing). * Damage dealt by a turret is mitigated by your armor, unless it's a Nexus Obelisk, which ignores all resistances and immunities. * As a team pushes further into the lane, each successive turret gains increased health and damage. * The Nexus Turrets are the only ones with (natural) HP regeneration. However, if inhibitors have been destroyed this far, it would be difficult to "turtle" the match by turret-hugging. * Inner turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until its outer turrets are destroyed. * Towers can be shielded by . * Aura effects do not affect turrets. ** is the single exception, thus granting turrets HP regeneration. *** In the Howling Abyss, turrets progressively crumble as their HP get lower. While can repair them up to full health, their visual aspect will not be updated to reflect this (they will still look like damaged turrets). Turret Stats (Summoner's Rift) (* Estimated values CertainlyT mentions turret range) (** That can be checked only on spectator mode as Nexus Obelisk is untargetable while playing) References Category:Structures